Souvenir, souvenir
by mevanoui
Summary: Je ne savais même pas que tu l'avais gardé" "C'est ce qui a fait naître notre relation, je n'allais quand même pas la jeter" Petit Os sur le couple DM/RW. Please R


Salut tout le monde. De retour avec un petit Os sur le couple Ron/Drago pour ne pas changer. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je me sens inspirée en ce moment (peut-être est ce du aux vacances ?). Petite précision, pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai supprimé l'épisode Ron-Lavande.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling le reste est de moi

Bonne lecture

« J'ai envie de toi, la belette »

« Va te faire voir Malefoy »

« Tu me brises le cœur Weasley »

« Parce que tu en as un peu être ? »

« Au risque de te surprendre, oui »

« Effectivement, je suis surpris »

« Toujours pas envie de moi ? »

« Dans tes rêves »

« Si tu savais ce que toi et moi on fait dans mes rêves »

« J'ai pas envie de savoir »

« Je suis un très bon amant »

« Si tu le dis »

« Ca ne t'intéresse pas ? »

« Non »

« Je pourrais te faire tout ce que tu veux »

« Je veux que tu me fiches la paix, tu peux le faire ? »

« Ahah, tu n'es pas drôle »

« Libre à toi de ne pas aimer mon humour »

« Toujours pas envie ? »

« Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire ? »

« Non, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, toujours pas envie ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je te signale, je suis un Malefoy, tu devrais te sentir flatté que je te drague »

« Si c'est ce que tu appelles draguer, tu t'y prend mal »

« Pourtant jusqu'à présent, personne ne m'a jamais résisté »

« Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour »

« J'ai réussis à faire craquer Londubat et ses principes de chasteté à la noix »

« Tant mieux pour toi »

« Si je l'ai eu lui, je peux t'avoir toi »

« Je te trouve bien confiant, la fouine »

« Normal, car non seulement je suis un beau gosse mais en plus, je suis un amant extraordinaire, tu peux demander à qui tu veux »

« Non merci, tes prouesses sexuels, c'est comme ce cours, ça ne m'intéresse pas »

« Je dis que tu finiras par craquer tôt ou tard »

« Pourquoi tu ne te choisis pas une autre cible ? Genre Crabbe ou Goyle ? »

« Non, mais tu as vu leurs tronches ???????????????? »

« Fais toi Zabini alors ? »

« Pas envie »

"Harry ?"

"Même réponse qu'un peu plus haut. Non, mais tu as vu sa tronche de défiguré????????????? L'idée même qu'il puisse se reproduire me donne envie de vomir "

« Neville, Dean, Seamus, Cormac, c'est pas les garçons qui manque »

« Je suis d'accord, mais moi, c'est toi que je veux »

« Rêve pas Malefoy , je ne coucherais jamais avec toi »

« De toute façon, tu ne couches avec personne »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ? »

« Je ne t'ais jamais vu avec quelqu'un »

« Et ça prouve quoi ? »

« Tu ne montres d'intérêt pour personne »

« Peut-être que personne ne me plait dans cette école »

« Pas même moi ? »

« Pas même toi »

« Je suis triste là »

« Tu t'en remettras »

« Je ne sais pas, si je pleure tu me prends dans tes bras »

« Oui »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non, je plaisantais »

« Joue pas avec mes sentiments comme ça, Weasley »

« Pauvre petit cœur ! »

« Ne te fous pas de moi »

« C'est toi qui a commencé le premier »

« Quoi? Tu crois que je te fais des avances pour passer le temps et me moquer de toi ? »

« Ca me semble évident, non ? »

« Permet moi de te dire que tu te trompes, j'ai vraiment envie de toi »

« Ok, je te crois »

« Alors, nous deux y a toujours pas moyen ????????? »

« Tu me saoules Malefoy, je t'ai dit non »

« Tu es têtu quand même »

« Visiblement autant que toi »

« Ok, j'abandonne pour cette fois. Tu as de la chance que le cours se termine »

« Tant mieux »

« Mais tu verras un jour ou l'autre tu seras à moi »

« C'est ce qu'on verra »

* * *

- Ron chéri, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago en entrant dans le grenier, c'est quoi cette feuille ?

- Je l'ai retrouvé en fouillant dans ces cartons !

Le rouquin la lui tendit et le blond sourit à la lecture de celle-ci.

- Je me rappelle qu'on s'était écrit ses mots en cours d'histoire de la magie, je ne savais même pas que tu l'avais gardé !

- C'est ce qui a fait naître notre relation, je n'allais quand même pas la jeter !

- Tu es un sentimental !

- En dix ans de vie commune, tu devrais commencer à le savoir !

- N'empêche, j'avais raison quand je disais que je t'aurais un jour !

Drago sourit et embrassa Ron tendrement.

Voilà alors, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris au moment ou j'écrivais ça mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. N'hésitez pas à reviewer. Bye

Mev


End file.
